The shower device in the current technology, such as the invention named a button switch mechanism and its shower head, as disclosed in the Chinese patent database with publish number CN 203291978U, in which the button switch mechanism comprises a fixing base, a button rotating plate, at least one control pawl and a ratchet wheel. The button is slidably disposed in the fixing base, the rotating plate is rotatably connected to the fixing base, the button is connected to the rotating plate in transmission way. The button slides to drive the rotating plate to rotate. The control pawl is assembled in the rotating plate and rotates synchronously with the rotating plate. The ratchet wheel rotates with respect to the fixing base under the action of the control pawl. The end of the control pawl abuts against the ratchet of the ratchet wheel. When the button switch mechanism is applied in a top spraying shower head, the shower head has strong indicative function, convenient switch function and well switch hand feeling. But it has disadvantages; when the button switch mechanism is pressed down, the force makes the shower head deflect with respect to the ball joint. To avoid the deflection, the other hand is needed to hold the shower head, making the operation inconvenient. In addition, each time the operation occurs, the hands touches water, making the operation inconvenient.